Gondorian Soldier
Gondorian Soldiers are the common footsoldier of Minas Ithil and Gondor. They are first seen when Minas Ithil is under siege by Uruk-hai. They are ordered to fall back to the inner courtyard behind its gates and regroup. Later, while Talion does tasks to save the city, they can be seen patrolling the outer and middle courtyard, often engaging Orcs in combat. They also have the unfortunate tendency to reveal Captains to Talion who will kill the soldiers rather quickly and focus on Talion afterwards. Description Gondorian Soldiers are the equivalent of Grunts fighting for Gondor in the first act of Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. They behave very similar to their Orcish counterparts and possess no resistances, strengths, and will flee when enough of them are killed in close proximity. Gameplay Being the common foot soldiers of Mina's Ithil, they will behave very similar to Orcish Grunts, and can often be seen in combat with them in the streets or taken prisoner by them in groups of 5. They have a good chance of dying rather quickly in the streets of Minas Ithil when combating an Orcish Captain or Warlord. If Talion wishes to save them, he needs to dispatch Orcs and Captains quickly. When all Orcs in proximity are dead, a Captain or Warlord is killed, they will cheer upon victory. After the fall of Minas Ithil, they will frequently be seen in Gondorian Missions in specific regions, often being held captive by Uruks who taunt them as they're tied up. Other instances have them battling a Caragor in front of amused Orcish onlookers, for example. They will always attempt to attack Orcs in the vicinity when in close proximity to them, sometimes putting Talion in danger due to the possibility of Captains revealing themselves and attacking Talion and the footsoldiers. The "Call Army" ability uses Gondorian soldiers armed with Daggers and Swords before the fall of Mina's Ithil, after which they're replaced by your assigned Bodyguard. Variants There are several variants of Gondorian soldiers that replicate Orcish Grunts. Swordsman The most common of these Grunts, they are often outnumbered and killed by Orcs due to their low armor and health and low damage output and the number of Orcs in the area they are found. Shieldbearer Serving as tanks and damage soakers, these units have superior armor and health to the common Swordsman. They often command them and when multiple are found in an area, they will attempt to make a shield wall that protects them and blocks Orcs that attempt to attack Swordsman from the rear. They still have low health and armor and will likely die when attacked from the rear. Archers These are only seen during the Siege of Minas Ithil, firing at Orcs who wander too close to the city walls, killing them instantly. While the insta-kill effect does not affect Talion, their arrows are on fire and has the possibility of burning and killing Talion. However, it can be exploited for gear upgrade challenges that require Talion to be on fire. Category:Inhabitants